The Switch
by Cattitude
Summary: Somehow Kenshin and Sano switch bodies. Chaos ensues! KK, SM
1. Chapter one

Author: Silent Tears of Agony

Title: The Switch

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Chap: 1

Evil Tabby: (rips down disclaimer) What's with this stupid disclaimer? Don't they know I own Rurouni Kenshin? Muhahaha cough cough I'm dying! wheeze

Prissy Tabby: Well, that's what happens when you lie, you evil little being.

Evil Tabby: cough Why you...! (Jumps up and starts chewing on Prissy Tabby's head.)

Prissy Tabby: Ahhhhh! Got off of me you sorry excuse for an alter-ego. Dangit! Now I'm going to have to get my rabies shots!

STA: Sighs I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does. I also do not own this plot. It's been done so many times I think it should be shot to put it out of its misery. (A large cloud of dust covers her as the two alter-egos continue fighting.) cringes And I think they should be shot to put me out of mine.

Yes, yes. I am actually writing a comedy (gasp) I think my cuz just about keeled over when I told her. It's a good thing she was already sitting down.

I'd like to thank Brittanie Love for agreeing to be my beta-reader. (Poor girl doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. ) I hope she has as much fun editing this as I had writing it! (I'm just...sure...she will.) O.o)

Battousai's thoughts are in **bold**

Kenshin's thoughts are in _italics_

'..' normal people's thoughts

-

Kenshin couldn't stand it any longer. Normally the small man wasn't a confrontational person, but this couldn't be ignored. He had to let _her_ know how he felt about her. He walked up to the door, took a deep calming breath, and opened it. "Megumi-dono?"

Megumi popped out from nowhere. "Oh, Ken-san! Is there anything I can do for you? Like maybe performing a physical examination? Ohohoho." She realized now what she had felt for him was just an infatuation. The one she really had strong feeling for was that baka . . . no! She wouldn't let herself think of him. It couldn't be possible that she would feel anything for that annoying jerk. And he certainly never felt anything for her. So - for now - she would have to content herself with making poor Ken-san blush. Which was a pretty fun job. Ah, and there it was. A cherry blush spread across his cheeks.

Kenshin looked around nervously at all the patients. "Ano . . . " he cleared his throat and straightened up with conviction. "Actually there is something I would like to talk to you about, Megumi-dono." The timid man added as an afterthought, "privately."

The doctor's heart sank slightly. He had spoken so forcefully. Perhaps she had gone too far in her teasing and now he returned her so-called feelings? She looked at his grave face and could think of no other reasoning. It seemed her catty tongue had really gotten her into trouble now. Megumi smiled bravely. "Of course Ken-san, I hope the matter is not urgent as I have other patients before you."

"Oh." The thought that she might be busy never occurred to him. All of his confidence was draining again. "I'll come back later," he said in a small voice.

Kenshin was doing some odd jobs today and he didn't want to be late for them. It wasn't much, but it helped pay Kaoru's bills and - he blushed again - he was saving up for some material Kaoru had been eyeing. She would look very pretty in it. However, it was pure silk and hand-embroidered. The item was definitely not something she could afford.

"Very well."

He heard Megumi's voice and nodded. Why did she sound so relieved? He hadn't threatened her in any way. Kenshin shook his head. He didn't have time to think on such things. He had to get to his first job. It was washing some old lady's laundry. The Rurouni wrinkled his nose at the thought. The only laundry he _wanted_ to be washing was Kaoru-dono's. Somehow he felt more . . . intimate with her when he was doing her laundry.

_Oro! Sessha didn't just think that did he? No, that must have been the Battousai. Bad Battousai. The only reason we do Kaoru-dono's laundry is to help her out._

**Are you sure about that Rurouni? **Battousai smirked.

_Of course I am. What other reason could there be?_

_**Smirk**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi looked out of the window. It was quite late and Ken-san hadn't come back yet. Maybe he had forgotten? She could only hope.

"Megumi-dono?"

So much for hope.

The doctor cleared her throat. "Yes, Ken-san? Why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kenshin sat down. If he hadn't been so nervous he would have noticed that Megumi wasn't flirting with him for once.

The gentle Rurouni twiddled his thumbs and cleared his throat. His mouth opened only to be promptly closed. He cleared his throat again. Somewhere in the background a clock ticked.

"Ken-san if you don't mind, I am very busy today."

Kenshin looked at her curiously. She hadn't looked very busy when he came in. In fact she had been trying to balance a pen on the end of her nose. He figured it would be wise to just let that matter drop, however. "Well you see, Megumi-dono, it's about the way you have been treating me."

Megumi knew it. This was the point where he would declare his undying love for her. She would just have to let the poor man down gently. "Ken-san," she interrupted him, "I know what it is you're trying to say. I know exactly how you feel. But I'm afraid that I don't feel the same way."

"I know that. That is why I came here to talk to you. Please-"

Megumi cut him off. "No Kenshin. I just don't love you the way you want me to. I know it is easy for you to think I do because of the way I have been treating you. Please don't remain sad for too long. Kaoru needs you."

Kenshin's mouth hung open from the shock of what he just heard. His brain overloaded and shut down.

WHAT? _What is she talking about? I never said I love her_.

**What is that woman talking about? She is definitely not my type. I much prefer Kaoru. **The Battousai paused in his ranting and Kenshin could almost feel his brain switching gears. **Wait a minute she said something about Kaoru needing me. What's wrong with my Kaoru?**

_She isn't yours that she isn't._

**Just ask the stupid question, Rurouni!**

_All right. All right._

"What's wrong with my Kaoru-dono?"

"YOUR Kaoru-dono?" Megumi smirked.

Kenshin blushed, "Uh . . . uh . . . no no. . . . uh . . . Kaoru-dono's not mine. She is . . . she's . . . her's . . . she's her own . . . she belongs to herself . . . "

Megumi raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

"Um, w-what's wrong with K-kaoru-dono?" asked a scarlet Kenshin.

"Oh . . . nothing other than the fact that she is in love with you and you're too dense to realize it."The dark-haired woman pretended to inspect her fingernails as if she hadn't just delivered life-altering news.

Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "Y-you really mean that? Kaoru-dono is in love with . . . with sessha?" he asked hesitantly.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Really Ken-san, I don't know which one of you is worse, you or the tanuki. Yes, she's in love with you. And you love her. I know it. Sano knows it. Even Yahiko knows. Kami-sama, everybody seems to know but the two of you!"

Kenshin cringed slightly. "Is it really that bad?"

Megumi nodded her head rapidly.

Kenshin was silent for a few minutes while he digested this information, then hung his head. "It doesn't matter anyway. Kaoru-dono is too good for sessha."

Megumi understood now why Kaoru was always hitting Kenshin. It was the only way to get any sense into that thick skull of his. She would have liked to beat some sense into him if she didn't have a reputation to keep up. For the first time ever Megumi envied the sweaty little tanuki.

"Kenshin, do you really think that's the way Kaoru sees it? She welcomed you, all of us really, into her home without a second thought. She loves you, Kenshin. We all do." Kenshin remained unconvinced, so she tried again.

"Kenshin, I took countless lives as well. I didn't have to look them in the eye like you did, but still it was by my hand that they died. Yet, you once told me that I could gain repentance by helping others just as you do. Now you say you are still not good enough. Does that mean that I am unworthy as well?"

Kenshin's expression was horrified. "No Megumi-dono! I would never think such a thing of you."

Megumi smiled and inclined her head toward him. "Then what makes you any different?" She asked softly. Kenshin thought for a second.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Uncomfortable with all the attention focused on him, he tried turning the tables. "So, how are things going with Sano?" Megumi stiffened then sniffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ken-san."

**Suuure, she doesn't.**

_Maa, be nice_.

**Why? After the heart-attack she just put us through . . . **

Kenshin just sighed and decided to ignore Battousai as he went on and on and _on_.

"Megumi-dono, he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. So does Kaoru-dono. In fact Yahiko has even commented on it." Yahiko had made the unfortunate mistake of making the comment _in front _of Sano. Yahiko had been lucky to escape that one alive. Kenshin smiled devilishly. "In fact, everyone seems to know but the two of you," he used her same words back on her.

Megumi blushed. "Mou Ken-san. When did you become a tease?"

Kenshin chuckled. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Ken-san," the doctor smiled coyly, "are you trying to flirt with me?"

Kenshin waved his hands in a defensive gesture. "No! NO! Of course not."

**I do NOT want to go through that again.**

_For once I agree with you_.

Megumi laughed her usual laugh. "I'm just teasing you Ken-san."

**Woman, if you do that to me one more time I'll -**

Kenshin slapped a hand over Battousai's mouth and chuckled nervously when Megumi started giving him strange looks.

_She probably thinks I'm crazy. She doesn't know how right she is._

"Megumi-dono, if you do not mind, I need to get home or Kaoru-dono will start to worry about me."

"Oh, of course Ken-san." She hesitated for a minute before speaking again. "You won't say anything to Sano, will you Ken-san?"

"Megumi-dono, he deserves to know."

"Oh, in that case I'll just tell Kaoru--"

He cut her off hastily. "No, no. No need for that."

"But _she_ deserves to know too."

Kenshin shoulders slumped. "I know. We're such cowards aren't we?"

Megumi nodded and straightened her shoulders. "All right. I'll tell Sano within the week." She wagged a finger in front of Kenshin's nose. "But you have to tell Kaoru too."

"Al-alright."

"Trust me Ken-san. It's for the best."

"Yes. Yes,"the redhead agreed hurriedly so he could leave. "Bye, Megumi-dono. I'll see you tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sano couldn't believe his ears. "_You won't say anything to Sano, will you Ken-san_?" Megumi's words repeated through his head.

Just what the heck was that supposed to mean? And what was that about not telling Jou-chan? Was Kaoru not enough for Kenshin? Did he feel the need to play with Megumi's heart too? 'Che, Kenshin. Why are you doing this?'

Kenshin knew how Sano felt about the Kitsune. She was _his_. She just didn't know it yet.

The Rurouni stepped out and started when he saw Sano on the other side of the shoji. Had he heard their conversation? Hoping that he hadn't, Kenshin plastered his patented Rurouni grin on. "Good evening, Sano. Sessha was just going to the dojo to prepare dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Battousai raised an eyebrow. **You have to ask?**

Kenshin sweatdropped. _I suppose it was a stupid question_.

Neither Kenshin nor the Battousai was prepared for what happened next.

Sano's fist landed squarely on Kenshin's jaw, causing him to crash into the wall. "You stay away from Megumi!" That said, Sano stalked off into the street.

"Orororo . . . "

_Did I miss something_?

**Why does everybody think I'm interested in that cursed FOX WOMAN! **

-

So, how did I do? This is the first time I have ever tried my hand at comedy, so I would really like to know what you think of it. All criticism (and praise) is welcome. :D


	2. Chapter two

I had no idea so many people would like this story. :) So I'll try to keep it up to your expectation. :)

Title: The Switch; Chap: 2

Last Time I'll be saying it; I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or this scenario. :)

Thank you **Night Imp **& **Pinay Tiger **for beta-reading for me. :)

My cousin has informed me that one of my high school teachers' thought I always looked like I was waiting for someone to hit me. How . . . flattering. (Not).

** ...> Battousai's thoughts**

_'...' Kenshin's thoughts_

'...' Normal people's thoughts :)

* * *

Kenshin rubbed his bruised cheek, trying to assess the damage. Megumi had put some salve on it, _after _she shook him into swirly-eyed mode.

** Isn't there a law against roughing up a patient before healing him?> **Kenshin sighed.

_'She was just worried that I had told Sano about the conversation.' _He grinned evilly. '_You must be getting soft to have been so affected by what she did.' _Battousai glared.

** Don't you dare insinuate that that weak woman hurt me. You were the one that was so dizzy you were spewing 'oros' like the fool you are. I really wish I wasn't stuck with you. If I was free then Kaoru would be mine by now.> **Kenshin snorted.

_'Believe me, the feeling is mutual.'_

** At least you're not stuck with a freakin' _pansy! _>**Battousai raised his arms. ** Look at me! I'm stuck wearing a pink gi for crying out loud! And what's up with the "sessha" and "de gozaru"? No wonder we're never taken seriously!> **He smirked. ** Well, at least you're not.> **Kenshin took a deep breath in an attempt to remain calm. Why was Battousai able to get under his skin so easily?

As soon as he stepped through the dojo's gate he heard Kaoru's light laughter and his muscles relaxed. If Battousai was the only one who could rile Kenshin so easily, then surely Kaoru was the only one who could calm him just as well.

Battousai was too happy (in a sadistic manner) to see Sano at the dojo to contemplate the soothing powers of Kaoru's laughter. His lips moved into an evil smile. ** Ohh, this is perfect. Now I don't have to wait to exact my revenge.> **

_'Would you quit being so melodramatic? And you can't hurt Sano.' _Battousai frowned and nodded his head.

** You're right Kaoru wouldn't like that. I'll just have to wait until he's alone.> **Kenshin shook his head.

"He'll never learn," he muttered.

"What did you say Kenshin?" The redheaded man looked up to see Kaoru staring at him. Kenshin put a hand behind his head and smiled his Rurouni grin.

"Oro. Sessha was just, uhh . . ." He racked his brain for an excuse that wouldn't sound like he was crazy. _'Battousai, if you had a shred of humanity in you, you'd help me out right now.'_ Battousai, however had become lost in his own perverted little world once his mind had wandered off of revenge and on to his love.

** Have you ever noticed how Kaoru gets all sweaty and glowing after she trains? It makes her look kind of sexy, don't you think?> **Kenshin had always thought there was a certain sweet glow about Kaoru after she trained. Whether it was _sexy _was debatable. However, Battousai's musings had given Kenshin an idea.

"Shessha was just commenting that you might like a bath." Kaoru looked at him doubtfully. She was sure he had said something else, but a bath _did _sound awfully nice so she decided not to push the matter.

"Thank you, Kenshin. A bath does sound nice." Kenshin nodded his head and scurried off before Kaoru decided she wanted to know what he _really _said.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sano walked up behind Kenshin as the redhead tossed the last of the firewood in the furo. Sano crossed his arms over his chest when Kenshin rose and dusted himself off.

"So do you mind telling me what that conversation at the clinic was about, Kenshin?"

** Yes.> **One of these days Kenshin was going to win and Battousai was actually going to _shut up._ But the way Kenshin's life ran it would probably be right before he died, or better yet after.

"Sessha is not able to say." Sano narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to have to hit you again, Kenshin."

"Then don't," Kenshin spoke in a clipped voice. "Sano I know you love Megumi, but beating up every man you become jealous of is no way to impress her. You need to _talk _with her."

Sano looked at him speculatively. "Are you _sure _you're a guy?"

"Oro!"

_'Is he saying that I'm I'm . . .' _Kenshin shuddered, unable to finish the thought. _'Well Shishou always said I was very feminine and Kaoru-dono told me that I was more sensitive then most other men, but still that doesn't mean sessha isn't a man.'_

Battousai, however, had decided that glaring daggers at a clueless Sano was more effective than agonizing needlessly over the situation. ** Watch it or I'll make **you **a non-man you nitwit. And you!> **He swiveled around to point an accusing finger at Kenshin. ** Of course people confuse you for a woman! You look like a woman, you sound** **like a woman, for Kami's sake half the time you **act **like a woman. How many times have I told you to drop the sweet act and lose the pink gi? If you listened to me, things like this wouldn't happen so often . . .> **

Kenshin was still to busy thinking about Sano's remark to listen to Battousai's nagging. _'What if . . . if Kaoru-dono thinks of me like that too? Maybe she asks me which kimono I prefer when we goes to town because she feels she's really getting another woman's perspective and not a man's. Oroo.' _The last part of Kenshin's thoughts came out sounding more like a whimper than his usual surprised exclamation, causing Battousai to shake his head.

** Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.> **

Sano waved a dismissive hand and sat down heavily. Kenshin followed him, only with more grace.

"Never mind." Several minutes passed before he spoke again. "So how am I supposed to talk with her when every time one of us opens up our mouth we end up fighting like cats and dogs?"

** You could try actually thinking before you speak.> **Battousai snickered. ** Or better yet, don't say anything at all.> **Kenshin was trying to figure out how to delicately put the first _smart _suggestion his alter-ego had had all day when Sano spoke again.

"What makes you think you're such an expert about this anyway?"

Kenshin smiled mildly, "sessha would hardly call himself an expert, but I _have _been married before."

"Oh . . . well . . . yeah . . ." A calculating look started to grow in Sano's eyes, causing Kenshin to worry. "Hey Kenshin, if you have all this previous experience, what's your excuse for treating jou-chan the way you do?"

"Oro. Sano, what are you talking about? Sessha treats Kaoru-dono with the utmost respect." Sano waved a careless hand.

"That's real great and all, but if you want your relationship to progress, you need to get more aggressive."

** Huh, the birdbrain actually said something smart for once. The next thing you know, Saito will announce that he doesn't care about the past and he wants to be friends.> **Kenshin snorted.

_'I think the chances of you shutting up are greater.' _Battousai smirked.

** If I have to suffer, you have to suffer.> **Kenshin decided to leave his mental conversation when he realized Sano was still babbling.

". . . you can't impress jou-chan by being her slave." He leered at Kenshin. "Unless you were her _love _slave." Battousai perked up and poked Kenshin in the ribs.

** Isn't that what **I've **been trying to tell you?> **Kenshin coughed uncomfortably.

"Weren't we talking about you?" Sano scowled and repeatedly rubbed his thumb over a pebble he had picked up.

"So Mr. Expert, what do you suggest?" Kenshin sighed and decided to let the remark pass. His friend probably didn't even realize he was being insulting. It was just Sano being well, Sano. Which was part of the problem.

"For starters, perhaps considering what you say before you say it would be a good idea."

"Are you saying I don't think before I speak?" Kenshin coughed nervously.

"S-sometimes, you . . . um . . ." Kenshin cleared his throat and hurried up at the dangerous light forming in Sano's eyes. "Also when Megumi-dono says something don't be so quick to take offense. Think about what she's trying to tell you, or leave for awhile if you have to. And be prepared to apologize first." Sano pouted like a child denied candy.

"Why do _I _have to be the rational one?" he whined.

"Well _somebody_ has to be," Kenshin shrugged, "so why not you?" He considered before speaking again. "Compliments would probably be a good idea too." Sano's pouting lessened slightly when he heard that.

"Now _that _I can do. I'm the champion of compliments."

** Heh, you're probably also the record holder for receiving the most slaps after paying said "compliments".> **Kenshin agreed and eyed Sano warily. He felt he should warn the other man that the _quality _of his compliments were very important but was worried that anymore advice might cause him to explode.

"Aren't you supposed to be making dinner?" Yahiko's voice appeared out of nowhere, scaring Sano out of his skin.

"Don't _do _that!" He took a swipe at the boy. "Brat almost gave me a heart attack." Sano rubbed his stomach. "He does have a point though. I've been hungry for the past hour." Kenshin shook his head and smiled.

"Sano you are always hungry."

"I am not!" Sano's tone was indignant, but his eyes held a jovial twinkle. After he and Kenshin stood up, the tall man jammed his hands in his pocket. "You should think about what I said, Kenshin."

Yahiko scrunched his eyebrows in a questioning manner and looked over at Kenshin. "What did he say?" The boy's face twisted in disgust when the ex-Rurouni blushed brightly and oroed. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin grabbed his bathrobe and some other bathing utensils before he set out to the bathhouse.

_'You are unusually quiet tonight.'_

** What? Can't a guy think in peace? Besides you're the one always complaining that I talk too much. I should think you'd be grateful.> **Kenshin thought Battousai's expression was entirely too innocent, but he was too tired to argue. Right now all he wanted was a hot bath and to go to bed. Which was probably why he didn't take notice of the presence on the other side of the shoji.

Kenshin's head was bent as he undid his gi, only raising it after he heard a startled gasp. Both the ex-Rurouni and his blue-eyed love were too shocked to move.

** Mm. Koishii, I will be your love slave any time you want.> **Battousai's eyes slowly traveled up her kendo-trained body and he gave a small pout. ** It's too bad she's wearing a towel though.> **Kenshin struggled to fight off a nosebleed.

_'W-we uh, we should leave that we should.'_

Both personalities were oblivious to the familiar fire that leapt into the kendo instructor's eyes as she snapped out of her daze.

** Why? I've seen the daydreams you've had of her. Don't forget that I live in you're head Mr. Pink Gi.> **

_'This is different. We're disrespecting Kaoru-dono's privacy. And if we don't hurry, she'll'_

"Pervert!" Kaoru's fist smacked into said pervert's bruised cheek. "I can't believe you Kenshin!" She looked down at the fallen man, he wasn't uttering so much as a single oro.

Fear started to slither into Kaoru's belly. Usually he was sputtering nonsense by now, instead he was very quiet and his head was lying at an odd angle from where it had hit the wall. She crouched down and gently tapped Kenshin's cheek.

"Kenshin? Oh Kenshin please wake up." Tears started to gather in her eyes. It looked like she had gone to far this time. What if he had a concussion? 'Megumi-san will know what to do.' Kaoru was to busy to worry about the snide remarks the doctor would make when she found out how Kenshin got to be in this condition.

Kaoru quickly threw on a yukata and slowly dragged the unconscious man out the door. 'Ugh, for such a small man he certainly is heavy.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey! Anybody here?" Sano wandered into the different to confirm that yes, nobody was at the clinic. 'Strange that they should leave it unlocked if everybody is out.' He shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh well, so long as I'm here, I might as well take a bath.' Why spend valuable gambling money on a public bath when he could sneak one at a friend's place? Such was the logic of Sagara Sanosuke.

Whistling nothing in particular, the young man jammed his hands into his pockets and set off for the bathhouse. The whistle died on his lips as he opened the door to find Megumi with her kimono half-off. Megumi gasped and quickly wrapped the kimono back around her.

"Rooster what are you doing here!"

"Umm . . . uhh . . ." Sano struggled to remember his discussion with Kenshin. Didn't the man say something about compliments? "You have a great body, kitsune."

"What!" Megumi's face flushed with anger. "Sagara you are so dead!" And the next thing the ex-fighter knew the world was black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin opened his eyes then promptly closed them with a painful groan.

** I feel like I was run over by a run-awaycarriage.> **

_'Kaoru-dono's never hit us that hard before. I guess we walked in on her one too many times.' _Battousai grinned.

** Yeah but it was worth it.> **Kenshin mentally shook his head, not wanting to admit to such thoughts when a touch at his scalp caused him to open his eyes. Megumi quickly drew her hand out of his hair and flushed with uncharacteristic embarrassment.

** What is people's fascination with my hair?> **Kenshin ignored him and slowly sat up.

_'Kaoru-dono must have brought me to the clinic.' _He thought to himself once he recognized the room. Battousai grunted.

** No kidding, genius.> **Before he could respond to Battousai's remark, a cup of foul-smelling liquid was shoved into Kenshin's hands.

_'Strange, I don't think I've ever seen such a small tea cup before.' _He decided not to worry about it and drank the tea instead, gagging as the vile liquid slid down his throat.

"Well that's what you get for walking in on a lady while she's bathing." Megumi snapped haughtily. Kenshin's eyes widened and his face brightened from guilt.

_'Oro. Kaoru-dono told her about that?' _

"Well at least you have the decency to be ashamed of your actions." Kenshin flinched under her harsh tone.

"Sessha apologizes." Megumi narrowed her eyes and bent to stare atKenshin in an assessing manner.

"Don't think that talking like Ken-san will get you out of trouble."

"Oro. But Megumi-dono, sessha _is _Kenshin." Megumi stamped her foot.

"Stop it rooster!"

Rooster? _But that's what she calls Sano.'_

** She's flipped, I always wondered when it would happen.> **Both people turned when the shoji banged open and Yahiko ran in like the devil was after him.

"What?" Megumi snapped. Yahiko gave her a weird look.

"I-it's Kenshin, he seems to think he's Sano."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sano opened bleary eyes to find a petite woman curled up next to him on the floor. 'What's jou-chan doing here?' He put a hand to his head and groaned. 'Kitsune sure did a number on me. I wonder what I did wrong?' He heard Kaoru stirring next to him.

"You're awake, I was really worried about you." Kaoru regarded him with a mixture of anxiety and tenderness.

'Woah, she usually reserves that look for Kenshin.' "What are you doing here jou-chan?" Sano was too pre-occupied trying to figure out why his voice sounded so light to notice Kaoru's worried gaze.

"Are you all right?"

"Other than feeling like I got the stuffing beat out of me, yeah I'm fine. Why?" He wondered at the distress on her face.

"Well, I you were talking like Sano." Kaoru started to wring her hands. "Perhaps I shouldn't have hit you so hard but you did walk in on me while I was bathing!" She fixed him with a glare.

"I did not walk in on you! And why shouldn't I talk like Sano? I _am _Sano!" Kaoru's eyes widened in panic and she turned to Yahiko who was staring slack-jawed.

"Yahiko go get Megumi-san and tell her Kenshin is delusional!"

Sano closed his eyes against a wave of dizziness. '_Kenshin? _If she thinks I'm Kenshin then she has a bigger bump on her head than I do.'

* * *

It's been awhile but at least I updated. :) I know this chapter isn't as funny as the last one but at least the finished product is better than the rough draft was.

Before I go any further I would like to say that I dedicate this story to my brother, Bushido2. He's the one who encouraged me to write it. :)

**Recommended Fanfic: **"He's a Woman, She's a Man" by Gracey. It's what inspired me to write this story. Well, that and "The Princess Bride." Don't ask.

**MY REVIEWERS**

_EverKitsune _What do you know? My first reviewer was a kitsune and my last reviewer was a kisune. :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You're the first one to put this story on your favorites! lol. Thanks for the review. :)

_M.Kasshoku _I can't believe you reviewed this story! It's such an honor. :) I'm glad you liked it. Yes, misunderstandings always make for a funny story. I know it's kind of weird but I've seen other stories where Kenshin gets jealous of Sano which is just as weird, so I figured I could get away with it. :D I'm looking forward to new stuff from you to. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_donna8157 _Wow, a review from another talented author. I don't know what I did to deserve this. :) I'm glad you liked it and I definitely plan on continuing it! Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Dark Thorn White Rose _I know its not soon, but better late than never, ne? Thanks for reviewing:)

_Misao's angel _Wow, I've never had someone thank me for writing a story before! I'm glad you liked it so much. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Torturer of the Month _Actually I have had other reviews say something similar to "luv ya" before. Yes, it _is_ very creepy. :) Well, here it is, the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. :) I love you too sweetie!

_gaby (hyatt _I'm glad. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_AngelicFairy _You have such a pretty name. It definitely adds to a story! lol. Is Maura your real name? It's pretty. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_hotohori _I'm glad you liked it! I will! Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Night-Owl123 _Oh a night owl, eh? Cool. :) I know it isn't soon, but at least its an update. Better late than never right? Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Saiyan Princess _Why thank you so much. :) I hope you haven't given up on me already since I took so long. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Koneko Maiden _Thank you, I was worried about the qaulity of it. I've seen other fics where Battousai talks like everybody can hear him and I liked it, so I figured I'd do that here. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

_misaoshiru_I have read so many stupid comedy fics (and seen some pretty bad shows too) that its not even funny. (No pun intended.) Which was why I was nervous about writing this, but it seems I didn't do to badly. :) I read your spinach fanfic:) Thanks for reviewing. :)

_dacrayZblaze1 _I agree, this scenario is way overdone, but I couldn't resist. And my brother told me to write it, so I had to. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Angry Bokken _Oh, you must be Kaoru's bokken. :D Thanks for the helpful information, I'll go back and fix it (someday). Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Brittanie Love _I'm sorry the beta-reading didn't work out. I don't have any hard feelings and I hope you don't either. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_Little-Kitsune _I'm afraid they weren't very in character in this chapter (especially Battousai). Hopefully you can forgive me? Thanks for the high rating. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

My shout-out list( **author alerts and favorites**): Box Turtle, chmsweety, Shade16, Setzu, MysticalElfGoddess, Kaoru4, Scented Candles, Stardust Angel2, MoodSightEyes, Story Weaver1, sabella/pan, Miko Kagome Archer, Horosha no Kage, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, are-en1, Julie7, Phoenix Rises, Yukimaru, Vision2, ixchen, K1dgey, sataness-ov-desire, anime-lover93, Mystique1909, whitesparkles99, Minni May Yukibara, gaby (hyat, SailorNeo, CEEGEE, Cursed Lone Wolf, TanukiGirl22, Lyphta, Miko no Kokoro, tvsweetie, Night Imp, Selena Maxwell, EverKitsune, Princess Lady Subaru, ElvenYoukai, evilteddybear, Michelada, glasclach, wELcoMe2mYLiFe, Prince Aoshi, Josline Elrondion, koorime-princess12, XxSilentxDreamerxX, The Monster in your Dreams, Lian Liam, Wren Yang, horse-crazy-gurl, unknown beedee, swimchick1614, ash211, sold my soul for cheese-cake, jmj102, violetjewelz, RedAndBlackDragon, rdeveranime, Reignashii, Prometheus Unbound, LeyaBabe, CrypticMaidenRK, WorthlessShadow, roxygrlygoddess, Sapphirefoxgirl, AngelBabie4u, Kodora Fairy, pyramidgirl89, aznangel91, animeinsomniac, Lady Katherine2, Time Mistress, kakashi-fan, Bushido2, Via x Infinito, animelover222222

I appreciate your encouragement. :)


	3. Chapter three

Title: The Switch

Chapter: 3

**'...' Battousai's thoughts**

_'...' Kenshin's thoughts_

'...' Normal people's thoughts

-

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kenshin and Battousai ( or not so silently in Battousai's case) agreed with Sano's statement. Megumi's brilliant theory regarding their identity confusion was that it was due to some sort of envy, and, therefore, they had adopted each others' persona.

(Though what Kenshin had to envy his friend - other than a more manly presence - was beyond the doctor.) "Well then, do you have a better suggestion?" Megumi felt a little disconcerted addressing Kenshin's body with the haughty tone she usually reserved for Sano.

The coloring in Sano's cheeks turned a mottled red in his anger. "I'm not the doctor! I shouldn't have to diagnose myself. For all I know it was that knock on the head you gave me that messed me up."

Megumi was about to make a biting comment about the state of his head pre-trauma when Kenshin interrupted their bickering. "Oi Kenshin, looks like jo-chan did a real number on you this time. Your delusional." Kenshin winced when he saw anger flare up in said girl's eyes and silently begged her forgiveness. He hoped if he could convince Megumi that "Sano" was alright then maybe she would allow him and "Kenshin" to leave so he could think of a solution to their problem.

'**I think you're the delusional one,' **Battousai accused. **'Or perhaps you have gone blind. Can you not** see **our body sitting over there without us in it?' **He tsked. **'Now that I see it from a different view, your tacky shirt clashes with our hair even worse than I thought. And are you **trying **to hold a record for most tattered clothes or something? I'm surprised they haven't fallen off yet. You should -" **Battousai was quite literally jerked out of his thoughts when a fist crashed onto his head.

"If you're going to insult me, the least you could do is pay attention to what I'm saying."

"Oro?" Kenshin's all purpose exclamation slipped past his lips before he could think of the consequences. Battousai sighed, **'Love, have I ever told you how little sense you make when you're upset?**'

"It appears the rooster-head isn't as well as he's pretending to be." Megumi fixed Sano's former body with a hard glare.

Kenshin screwed up his face into the tall man's customary smirk. "Don't be so hasty kitsune. Don't you know you pick up the habits of the people you're around?"

The doctor blinked in shock. 'Did he actually say something ... intelligent?' She shrugged the thought off and looked to the side. 'I guess it's not really the first time. Still, it's always a surprise.'

Kenshin scratched the back of his head in a display of Ruruoni innocence. "A little fresh air should help." Kenshin grabbed the collar of his pink gi, the way Sano sometimes did, and tried to ignore how surreal it felt to watch his former body being hauled up by his own hand. Sano swore and took a swing at his friend, much to the onlookers' shock.

"You two shouldn't even leave this room with the behavior you're exhibiting," Megumi scolded them. "For all I know you could have a concussion."

**'Got anymore bright ideas?' **Battousai taunted his counterpart.

"Then we should rest, correct?" Kenshin addressed the doctor.

"Yes, of course," she agreed.

"Doesn't everybody usually leave when a patient needs rest?"

Cinnamon eyes narrowed at the tall man's question. He sounded too desperate for comfort's sake. "Too bad that whack on the head didn't knock some _manners _into you."

"Hey! I have manners," Sano objected. "That was your Golden Boy Rurouni you're so fond of that had the rude mouth just now."

Kaoru gaped at her beloved redhead in a combination of shock and guilt. 'He's never acted like this before when I hit him.' She bit her lip and her eyes narrowed in concentration as she thought of another reason. 'Stress maybe? He's been working outside of the home on top of his regular chores.' Her gaze moved over to Sano, who had stopped exhibiting his wierd behavior and now stood in a semi-daze. 'But that doesn't explain him,' Kaoru grumped. 'His only care is planning who he will mooch off of for the day.'

"You should rest," the doctor agreed. "But if you do have a concussion, I would feel more comfortable if someone stayed to keep an eye on you two." She glanced over to the kenjutsu instructor and her young pupil. "Any volunteers?"

Panic flickered in Kaoru's eyes before she nodded resolutely. "Yes, we can care for them. I'm sure, though, that we would all be more comfortable at home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe the crazy things that fox said this time," Sano fumed. "The idea that I would be jealous of _you_."

Battousai regarded his counterpart's best friend with narrow eyes. **'How you do you think **I **feel you little punk!' **He pondered over his words for a few seconds before his lips formed a grin. **'Heh, that's right. This body might have some merit after all.' **

In a moment of aberration -perhaps because he was still smarting over Sano's comment- Kenshin asked Battousai what he meant.

**'Isn't it obvious? We can **truly** look down at people. I may finally be taken seriously.' **The amber-eyed man smirked. **'Actually, that's your problem, not mine. People always tremble at the mention of my name. You on the other hand -'**

"I get it!" Kenshin finally snapped.

**' ... appear to be talking to yourself again,' **Battousai finished smugly.

"What did you get?" Sano regarded his friend with an odd expression.

"Um ... the ... er -the ...," The Rurouni struggled to think of an answer. _' ... answer? That's it!' _"I thought of an answer as to what happened to us."

"Really?" The fighter's tone was eager. "What is it? It better make more sense than fox's idea!"

"A ... dream." Kenshin's tone didn't sound very convincing.

"A dream?" The ex-street fighter gave the other man a wierd look. "But whose dream is it?"

**'Is he serious?'** Battousai asked incredulously. **'He actually believed that excuse? What kind of dumb queston is that, anyway?'**

"I don't think it really matters," Kenshin frowned in thought. Who was to say it _wasn't _just a dream? This situation seemed like the kind of thing that would happen in a dream. Kenshin was distracted from his thoughts by a sharp pain to the back of his skull. The man whipped his head around to see his former body standing behind him, sheathed sword in hand.

"What was that for?" The Rurouni didn't know which upset him more; the random abuse or the strange sensation he felt from addressing himself. Or rather his body. Which sounded even worse when he thought of it that way.

"I was just testing your theory. You're not supposed to feel pain in dreams. So did you?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Kenshin lunged to his feet, towering over Sano.

Sano raised his hands, trying to pacify Kenshin. "Okay! Okay! Calm down."

"Oh!" Kaoru's startled exclamation interrupted their fight. "I thought I heard a commotion. It looks like you two are feeling more like yourselves."

Kenshin stared down at his clenched hands in shock, then looked at Sano to see him staring at his upraised hands with the same expression. _'I never lose control like that. And Sano is never so meek in an argument. _Are _we turning back to ourselves? Or is our body taking over our conciousness?'_

**'I hate to admit it, but I am ... concerned over this development as well,'** Battousai agreed. **'Only because I don't want to become a babbling idiot like him,' **he assured the Ruruoni.

"Well, I just came in to see how you were feeling. Both of you said you had a headache when you woke up. Would you like a cool cloth?"

Kenshin's pounding head readily agreed. Yelling hadn't helped Sano's either. "Yes, please." "Sure." They both answered at the same time.

Kaoru stared at them. A please out of Sano? Perhaps he wasn't feeling back to himself yet after all. 'Too bad,' she grumbled as she turned to retrieve the requested cloths. 'A little courtesy wouldn't kill him.'

Once Kaoru returned she first tended to the one she thought was Kenshin. The real Kenshin watched intently as the young woman fawned over his body. To be more specific, she was fawning over his hair, much to Sano's annoyance. When he tried to pull away some of it got caught on Kaoru's fingers.

"Like my hair so much you decided to keep some as a souvenier, eh?" His anger weakened when a flustered Kaoru attempted to stutter out an apology. "Relax," he winked at her, "I was just teasing."

Any sense of mind the young woman had, fled at the sight of "Kenshin" winking at her. 'Kenshin's never teased me before. At least not in this manner.' She sighed longingly. 'It would be nice if this part of his delusion would stay.'

**'He's not supposed to be flirting with our woman,'** Battousai screamed. **'He's supposed to be drooling over that annoying woman doctor.'**

Kenshin too, was more perturbed than he cared to admit even to himself. _'She thinks it is us,'_ he tried to defend the young woman. _'If we observe her reaction we might learn if what Megumi-san said is true.'_

Battousai was intrigued by this proposition. **'I'm impressed. I would have expected you to think that would be an invasion of her privacy. Very well,' **he finally agreed,**'but if he acts inappropriately I won't hesitate to cut off certain body parts. After I regain control of my body,'** he added after a thoughtful pause.

-

I know this chapter is short and kind of choppy. My only excuse is that it's been so long since I've written a chapter for this story, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. However, I will be able to update this story more often now. This gives me hope of improvement in further chapters. :)

**_Recommended Fanfic:_** Protecting What's Mine by _Magawa _It's a cliche Sano/Meg story. You know the one where a bunch of rough idiots are trying to hurt Meg and Sano saves her at the last minute and they finally break down and admit their feelings for each other. Yet, we all seem to enjoy those stories now and then, right:)

_I would like to thank_: Kiorru-dono, Jasmine blossom625, SexyBod, Lou, SushiLuver, MadiSano, skenshingumi, sanoluvme, Rurouni-maxi, Triste1, Miko Kagome Archer, Pinay Tiger, WorthlessShadow, M.Kasshoku, EverKitsune, cleo, Kaoru4, GreenEyedFloozy _for reviewing!_

_I would also like to thank: _ame yukai, Jasmine blossom625, Kattousai, Koukishin, MadiSano, Rurouni-maxi, _and_, SexyBod _for adding this story to their favorite list. It means a lot to me! _


	4. Chapter four

1Title: The Switch

Chap: 4

-

"No, that's not right at all!" Kenshin scolded in frustration. "Move over!" He shoved Sano aside. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Sano scowled from the unseemly position in the mud into which Kenshin had shoved him. "What was that for? I know you have a fetish about washing clothes, but isn't this a little ridiculous? What's the big deal?"

"Washing clothes is a serious matter!" Kenshin snapped. "Everybody counts on me for clean clothes - including you! You couldn't function without me!"

**'Clearly, the strain of residing in this neanderthal's body is degrading your sanity,' **Battousai noted with disdain.

Sano's observation was much the same. "I think you need to relax, bud. You're sounding weirder than usual. I don't think civilization will end if the laundry isn't perfectly clean."

"Fine!" the Rurouni snapped. "If you're going to make fun of me then you can wash your ownclothes!" Kenshin stared down at the half-washed gi he still held in his hands. It was one of Kaoru's and he prided himself on keeping her practice clothes crisp and white. Kaoru rarely said anything regarding the clothes after her initial surprise when he volunteered his clothes-washing skills, but he knew she appreciated his efforts. Kenshin sighed and resumed his scrubbing.

Sano would never understand, washing the laundry was one of the more difficult chores, yet it soothed Kenshin to know he was repaying the kindness of his friend in some way.

"Way to prove your point," Sano remarked sarcastically.

"It relaxes me," Kenshin ground out.

Sano noted the rigidity of his friends muscles and the intensity with which he washed the gi. "You don't look very relaxed to me."

Kenshin increased his scrubbing efforts and counted to ten.

"Well there's a sight I never expected to see. It looks like that hit to the head did more good than harm. Megumi gave a haughty smile. "Too bad it affected poor Ken-san so badly. He seems to be picking up your bad habits." Megumi felt a twinge of regret when she noticed Kenshin grimace. Not only was he more volatile than usual, but he seemed to be strangely sensitive whenever Sano was mentioned.

"Well, I don't have all day. Ken-san, if you want those clothes washed properly, you should probably finish them yourself. I'll examine the rooster-head first."

"Why am I first?" Kenshin barely stopped before he added "Megumi-dono." In an effort to convince everyone they were fine - so, thus, everyone would leave them alone - Kenshin and Sano were attempting to act as normally as possible. That task was easier said than done, however, considering their difference in personalities. Too many slips had already been made, such as the washing incident just now, causing Kaoru to practically keep them under lock and key for fear they would hurt themselves or change personalities yet again.

Megumi cleared her throat impatiently causing Kenshin to stand with a forlorn sigh. He didn't care to leave his precious laundry in the uncaring hands of a man like Sano. Now, Kaoru wouldn't have a reason to praise him, although she would really only be praising his body at this point.

_'That didn't come out right.'_

**'I thought it came out just fine,' **Battousai countered. **'It's a shame you didn't think of it sooner. That would be a lot of fun.' **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After they reached the room Sano and Yahiko were sharing, Megumi's first order was for Kenshin to remove his shirt.

**'I don't remember having to remove our shirt this often in our old body,' **Battousai criticized. **'Especially for a routine checkup.' **

_'Yes,' _Kenshin agreed. _'And she's always touching me . . . er, Sano.'_ The man barely repressed a shudder as Megumi did just that under the guise of checking his heartbeat.

**'It's sexual harassment,' **Battousai declared vehemently. **'Isn't that against doctors' ethics? They aren't supposed to do any harm, right? I could be mentally scarred by her actions.'**

"So," Megumi asked, "aside from the delusions, how have you been feeling? Do you have any headaches or dizziness?" The doctor couldn't resist a smirk. "Started hearing any voices?"

Kenshin scowled as her laughter assaulted his ears. "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated," he scolded her.

**'Tell her "yes,"' **Battousai urged. **'I'd love to see the expression on the quack's face when you tell her all the nasty things I've supplied to your brain.' **

Kenshin wisely chose not to listen to his counterpart's suggestion. Instead, he slipped into a sulky silence while Megumi examined his hand.

"Your hand is in very good condition for once," the doctor commented. "If you kept up this kind of care for it, I wouldn't need to criticize you so much about your future health." Megumi stared quietly in contemplation for such a long time that the man in front of her began to feel fidgety.

Finally, she spoke again. "They . . . are good hands."

Kenshin was surprised to hear hesitance in her voice. Though he knew she must suffer from feelings of vulnerability, she never allowed others to see what she considered a weakness.

**'Her face is awfully red,'** Battousai noticed, **'maybe she's sick? Not that I care, mind you.' **He added hastily.

Horror filled Kenshin as pieces slowly began to fit together in his mind. _'She's not sick, you idiot. She's blushing!'_

**'Idiot . . . ?' **Battousai echoed as Kenshin hastily stood up.

"I'm sure by now you know I'm fine," he assured Megumi. "So I don't see the need to stay any longer."

**'I can't believe you called me that!' **Battousai continued.

"Wait!" Megumi protested. "I need to explain something. I never thought I'd have the courage, but I made a promise."

**'I'd have to say you're the idiot,' **Battousai finally accused. **"Not only have you wasted my reputation, but, in the past two years you've not even once attempted to seduce Kaoru. Can't you see how frustrated I am? I'd settle for wooing at this point! I can only imagine how tormented Kaoru must feel, being so close to such a perfect specimen of the male body, yet you won't allow me to -'**

"_**Enough!**_" Kenshin finally exploded. "I am _sick _of listening to your disgusting perversions! What does a man have to do to get some peace around here?" The two bodies in the room stared at each other after Kenshin's outburst. When Megumi turned pale, the man assumed it was merely a combination of Kenshin's frustration and Sano's imposing figure.

"I guess I'm not so well after all," he forced a nervous chuckle. "Maybe I'm jealous of someone else now, so I'm exhibiting their personality, or whatever it was that you said," he finished weakly. When Megumi's countenance hadn't changed, he sighed and quietly slipped outside of the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi was embarrassed.

No, what she felt went beyond that simple emotion. The gnawing pain chewing through her heart, was actually closer to shame. After discovering she was killing people and living with her cowardice she was no stranger to the emotion. Such a petty thing as being rejected by the man to whom she had professed her love shouldn't have left her in such a state of shock.

Even "Kenshin's" uncharacteristically rude, "What's your problem?" didn't distract her. However, his presence did remind her of the fact that there were duties to be performed and no more time should be wasted on nurturing crushed dreams.

"Nothing," Megumi replied cryptically. "It seems I made a mistake." A bitter smile formed on her lips. "I guess you can't always be right."

Habit almost caused Sano to make a sarcastic reply concerning Megumi's admittance of making a mistake. However, Sano was cursed to role-play as Kenshin and the original Mr.-Nice-Guy _never _said unkind things - especially to ladies. Instead, Sano merely grunted.

Megumi interpreted the noise as Kenshin's usual non-commital response. "How about you? Obviously, you haven't yet said anything to Kaoru. Are you scared?" Megumi attempted a laugh that turned into a sigh. "I'm confident you won't find yourself in the same predicament as me.

Sano's brain struggled to search for any triggers that might make sense of the woman's babbling. When no bright light of understanding flashed upon him, he decided an intelligent question might be in order. "Huh?"

"Don't you remember our little deal? You were supposed to tell Kaoru of your feelings for her and, well . . . if you don't remember all of it then perhaps it for the best. What is important is that you tell Kaoru you love her before she becomes an old maid."

"Heh, more like an old shrew." Sano didn't realize he had uttered these words aloud until he noticed Megumi's mouth drop open.

"Ken-san!" she exclaimed in shock. "I never expected to hear you say such a thing!" Her expression shifted from surprised to sly. "I never knew you had such a sense of humor."

"I ... er, _sessha_," Sano chafed every time he had to use the pathetic word Kenshin used in reference to himself. "Sessha was thinking that is what Yahiko or Sano would say." Sano gave his best imitation of Kenshin's Rurouni grin, but instead he merely looked as if he had gas.

Megumi looked bewildered at such a weak explanation, yet seemed to accept it anyway. "Well, as I was saying, you needn't fear rejection from Kaoru. You were wrong - no offense - about Sano's feelings. But I know I'm right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Kenshin hurried out of Yahiko's room, he looked around to discover Kaoru was finishing the laundry. A flash of anger surged through him. Did Sano not realize that Kaoru led a busy life supporting them? She deserved their support in return and Kenshin was going to start ensuring she received it from everyone.

"Well, Sano, what did Megumi-san have to say?" When he shrugged at her question and seemed confused as to his next location, Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You can come over here Sano. I won't make you help me. Kenshin was having trouble with the laundry so I figured he wasn't feeling well."

Kenshin obeyed her request, albeit warily. She was wearing one of the smiles she usually gave him when she wanted him to do something for her. It bothered him a little to discover she would use the same tactics on his friend. Kenshin had thought Kaoru's wiles were directed only at him.

"Ne, Sano, there is something you could do for me." Kenshin watched in a mix of fascinated horror as her hand moved to her obi. _'It would seem Megumi-dono was wrong. It is not us whom she loves.' _Kenshin mourned as he imagined his love was removing the item._ 'Still, I can't believe she would be so bold as to proclaim her . . . affections in the yard, and in such a manner . . . ' _He flinched when he felt one of Kaoru's famed punches to his arm. He was relieved (perhaps a little disappointed, if he was honest with himself) to find a fully clothed Kaoru standing next to him with a piece of paper in her hand.

The Rurouni finally realized, to his chagrin, that he must have misinterpreted her actions. He could only assume that she had been reaching for the paper in her obi, as she had not previously been holding it in her hand. It made sense now that he thought about it, after all, kimono didn't have pockets.

**'And you say **_**I **_**have a dirty mind,' **the Battousai smirked. **'The idea that she was going to perform a striptease never even occurred to me . . . At least not this time,' **he clarified.

"Now that I have your attention," Kaoru fixed him with a stern glare, "I'd like you to pick up a few things for me," she presented him with the shopping list she had been holding.

Kenshin groaned internally. _'She's always buys everything at once, and so I'm exhausted by the time I get home.'_ "I don't know . . . " he finally mumbled in response to Kaoru's request. When the young woman scowled, he quickly moved out of arm's range, lest she decide to hit him again.

"Come on, Sano," Kaoru snapped. "I know you're strong, you've proved it several times! Now move your lazy butt, and earn your food for a change!"

"I thought you didn't want me to go out on my own," Kenshin reminded her.

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment, worried that her friend might discover the real reason she asked him to perform her errand. "Oh, well . . . " As her voice trailed off, her eyes strayed to the door of the room where Megumi and - she thought - Kenshin resided.

Her actions further puzzled Kenshin. He couldn't understand why she would be concerned about Megumi and Sano. **'Now who's the idiot,' **Battousai taunted smugly. **'She thinks it's us in there, you dolt.' **Ignoring his counterpart's harsh words, Kenshin smiled sweetly at Kaoru.

"Don't worry. Kenshin would never betray you," he assured her.

"Sano, you know how I feel about Kenshin, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me."

_'Should I tell her now?' _Kenshin wondered hesitantly. He didn't want to jump to conclusions again, and thus make even more of a fool of himself. _'There is also what Megumi-dono told me to consider. Perhaps that was a confession of love . . . ?'_

Before he could make a decision either way, Yahiko's door opened and the two residents of the room walked out. Sano wore an odd expression on his face when he announced, "Sano will go, and _sessha _would be happy to accompany him."

-

I meant to have this chapter posted much sooner, but as the saying goes "Life got in the way." (Or something like that.) Hopefully the next chapter will progress this story forward. I'd really like to keep this story to ten chapters or fewer.

_**RECOMMENDED FANFIC:** _Dear Megumi: I'm Still Broke by _Karina Kineshi_

_MY REVIEWERS: _

Thank you: _Evee-San, Jasmine blossom625, charleymiamore, Kaoru4 _for reviewing! (:

I would also like to thank_: ame yukai, Jasmine blossom625, Kattousai, Koukishin, MadiSano, maxy-chan, _and_, SexyBod _for adding this story to their favorite list. It means a lot to me!


End file.
